GX Drabble Dump 1
by The Moof
Summary: A huge glomp of my GX Drables.
1. Shadows under New Domino

Title: Shadows under New Domino

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Zane Truesdale

Prompt: Dark Path

Word Count: 245

Rating: T

Summary: Zane goes sees his family with unexpected consequences.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

He walked down the steps to the local subway train in New Domino City to catch the train to his childhood home. Zane was looking forward to seeing his brother Syrus and his wife with their new baby that he couldn't wait till he got out of the airport.

The subway was extremely empty for being late at night as he walked to the ticket turnstile and got a ticket for his ride. It was eerily silent as he heard the high pitched echoes of screeching rats. Then a voice echoed in the halls.

"Hell Kaiser."

Zane looked and shook his head then he heard the voice again.

"Hell Kaiser"

'Who is there?" asked Zane coldly.

"Hell Kaiser, come back to us."

Zane looked around him trying to figure out who was taking to him. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Come back, come back to us Hell Kaiser." said the voice again as the lights in the subway started to shut off one by one.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHIT! I AM NOT HELL KAISER ANYMORE!" shouted Zane in a fit of anger as his heart started to hurt him.

"Hell Kaiser, come back."

"NO! I WILL NOT!"

Then a very deep and demonic voice said to him. "Yes, you will!"

Then a black tentacle arm grabbed Zane's head and pulled him into the darkness as the lights turned back on and a scream was heard from the shadows.


	2. Alarming All Walmart Customers

Title: Alarming All Walmart Customers

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Character/s: Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes and Dr. Crowler

Word Count: 466

Rating: K+

Summary: Zane and Atticus have fun at Walmart.

Notes: Inspired by a list of things to not do at Walmart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes or Dr. Crowler they are from Yu-Gi-Oh GX and are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I also don't own Walmart.

* * *

Zane and Atticus were bored. More so than usual - all they knew was that they had to go to the mainland and go shopping for clothes and school supplies. And with their limited budget one of the very few places they could shop was the local Walmart. So to amuse themselves before they did their serious shopping, the boys went to housewares.

Looking back and forth, they casually walked to the aisle where the store sold the alarm clocks. After looking around to see if the coast was clear, Atticus and Zane smiled at each other evilly as they went right to work. It took them nearly a whole hour making sure they got everything set and they didn't get caught, but they got it done. Looking around one more time, the boys left the housewares department in opposite directions and continued their shopping.

An hour later the boys finished their shopping and walked to the McDonalds inside the store and ordered their food. As they waited, Zane and Atticus heard the first alarm clock go off, then a second, and soon a whole mess of others. By the time they grabbed their trays and sat down the whole store was in a loud and annoying concert of alarm clocks.

"Well I guess the Walmart staff will find this situation most… alarming." said Zane with a stifled laugh.

Atticus just looked at Zane and replied with a snicker, "It's was about time we cause a little mischief while we're out doing nothing.

As they finished up their lunch, Atticus and Zane walked out of Walmart as calmly as possible while more and more alarm clocks went off. When they were a good distance away from the building and everyone, they couldn't contain their laughter any longer as they waited for their ride to show.

"Oh, my fucking god! The looks on everyone's faces in the store was priceless!" said Atticus in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Wait 'til I tell Alexis; she might kill me!"

"Didn't she do the same thing to Chazz a while back?"

All Atticus could do was nod his head yes, and keep laughing. "Where did you think I came up with this idea?"

"Remind me to never get on Alexis' bad side," said Zane with a smile.

While the boys were laughing, Dr. Crowler drove up to pick them up. After they put their things in the trunk and got in, Crowler asked about their day. As Zane and Atticus told Crowler about their semi-uneventful day, Crowler then replied, "Well I'm glad you two have gotten things done rather quickly; I guess you boys have impeccable timing." Try hard as they might Atticus and Zane busted out in a rolling fit of laughter on the way back to the academy.


	3. Animal in the Storm

Title: Animal in the Storm

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Character/s: Tyranno Hassleberry and Cindy Wiseman

Pairing: Tyranno Hassleberry and Cindy Wiseman

Prompt: 97 - Writer's Choice

Word Count: 235

Rating: T

Summary: A storm had triggered the dinosaur DNA in Hassleberry's body to bring his darker side out and he now has plans for one of his female friends in the Obelisk Blue girl dorms.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hassleberry from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, he is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cindy Wiseman.

* * *

He ran through the brush and the trees that covered most of Duel Academe in a psychotic ferry. He was feeling emotionally ravenous and primal tonight and it was all because of the unnatural nature of the current lightning storm. For some odd reason the storm had triggered his dinosaur DNA in his body to activate causing him to go all wild and feral. Tyranno Hassleberry only had one thing on his mind and that one thing was a person. That person was Cindy Wiseman and Hassleberry wouldn't have it any way. As the lightning flashed and the thunder roared like a vicious T-rex, Hassleberry ran toward the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm.

"Cindy! Cindy!" shouted Hassleberry with a low, deep and psychotic growl as he ran and climb up a tree to her bed room. Crawling on and swinging off the closest branch to the balcony that connected to her room, Hassleberry kicked the doors to her room causing them to slam open waking her.

"Who's… who's there?" she asked as she saw a well muscled silhouette coming toward her. When the lightning flashed causing her room to light up, Cindy could see that the intruder that barged into her room was her friend Tyranno Hassleberry. As he walked toward her, Hassleberry has a wicked, sadistic smile on his face that told her he had only one thing on his sick and depraved animalistic mind.


	4. Blame the Underwear Gnomes

Title: Blame the Underwear Gnomes

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Aster, Bastian and Cin

Word Count: 304

Rating: T

Summary: Aster, Cin and Bastian discus why things go missing.

Notes: Dedicated to my friend Steph who somehow got my writer's block to let up some.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cin.

* * *

"Think about it, with Heisenberg's uncertainly principle and we know there are other dimensions out there in the omniverse why can't something be in front of you one minute and disappear into the next dimension next to it where you can't see it but it never moved. Possible reason for why things disappear suddenly solved." said Cin as she munched on a pepperoni stick during her lunch break with Aster and Bastion.

"True, but that can't explain everything." replied Bastian as he drank his soda.

Aster smiled knowing that he was talking to two of the most intelligent people on the island who completely understood what was going on. "Well it does make some sense, because why would it be there one minute, disappear the next and when you go looking for it in that area where it was it isn't there but when you give up on it, bingo, bongo, blam it is back where it was with no sign of being touched."

"But what about missing socks?" asked Bastian.

"The suction from the dryer vent sucks the sock out and that is what happens." Responded Aster as he took a bite out of his fish.

Bastian smugly looked at Aster and said, "And why not underwear?"

Aster was perplexed, "Good question. I have no clue."

"At least I know where my underwear turns up when it vanishes." said Cin with a look of sadden annoyance.

"Where?" asked both Bastian an Aster in unison in hopes to figure out the answer to Cin's missing underwear.

"Underwear gnomes." Cin said with a sigh.

Both boys looked at her as if she was nuts, "Underwear gnomes?"

"Yes, underwear gnomes." replied Cin with her finger pointing to Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Hassleberry and Syrus who all were in a corner ogling Cin's leopard print panties, "Underwear gnomes."


	5. Bug Hunting After Dark

Bug Hunting After Dark

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Dark Jesse and Dark Cin

Shipping: Zealotshipping (Dark Jesse and Dark Cin)

Word Count: 186

Rating: T

Summary: Dark Jesse and Cin are at the zoo in the middle of the night plotting revenge on Dr. Crowler.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cin Wiseman.

* * *

"What the fuck are we doing at the fucking zoo for?" grumbled Jesse in a pissy mood.

Cin just sighed as she kept grabbing one poisonous spider and scorpion after another. "We are getting even with that fuck tard Crowler. Give us Fs for no damn good reason. We did the work, turned it in on time and double checked it an all. And he had the nerve to give us an F."

Jesse just grumbled. He had to agree with Cin on this one. Dr. Crowler had no right to punish them for something they did right. They were both strait A students and both in Obelisk Blue. But now, just because they hang around Jaden Yuki and are his friend they get punished for it in the GPA.

"So what are you going to do with those little darlings hun?" asked Jesse with a dark and cruel smirk.

Cin smiled back just as coldly, "Simple Jess, I am going to kill Crowler and slowly. That will show the fucking bastard."

Jesse laughed, "That is what I love about you darlin' you are so sadistic."


	6. Cemetery Stakeout

Title: Cemetery Stakeout

Author:The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Johan, Supreme King Jaden, Jaden Yuki and Cin Wiseman

Word Count: 126

Rating: T

Summary: Johan, Haou, Jaden and Cin are on a stakeout in a cemetery after some punks vandalize the place and put Jesse in the hospital.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cin Wiseman.

* * *

"It's so dead here!" bitched Johan.

"Because it is a cemetery you moron." said Haou with a grumble.

"Will you two give it a rest we got a job to do." snapped Cin as she saw Jaden come towards them, "After what those assholes did to Jesse here yesterday they deserve to get what is coming to them."

Jaden smiled and gave them the thumbs up, "Everything is a go. I talked to the nightshift and they said they have no problem with us helping them catch those jerks who vandalized everything and hurt Jess."

"Good, I want to kick their asses so damn bad I can taste It." said Johan with a psychotic smile.

Haou and Cin both sighed as Jaden just laughed.


	7. Close To You

Title: Close To You

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes and Jaden Yuki

Word Count: 376

Rating: K+

Summary: Zane is in for a major prank.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi and I don't own the song "Close To You" it is owned by the Carpenters.

* * *

Zane Truesdale, after a long day of dueling, decided to take some alone time and goes for a walk. Then some music could be heard coming from nowhere.

"_**Why do birds**__**suddenly appear,**__** e**__**very time you are near?" **_

Soon a flock of vultures, ravens, and crows show up.

"_**Just like me**__**, t**__**hey long to be**__** c**__**lose to you."**__**  
**_

Zane looks around, "Okay."

"_**Why do stars**__** f**__**all down from the sky? Every time you walk by?"**_

Zane then suddenly gets caught in a micro meteor shower that hits him in the head.

_**"**__**Just like me**__**, t**__**hey long to be close to you."**_

Then the meteor shower stops, Zane then shouts, "What the hell?"

_**"On the day that you were born**__** t**__**he angels got together and decided**__** t**__**o create a dream come true.**__**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**__**of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue."**_

Zane quickly gets pelted in the face with gold dust from nowhere.

"HEY!" snapped Zane again.

_**"That is why all the girls in town,**__**follow you all around."**_

Wiping the dust off him he opens his eyes to see a herd of fangirls now chasing him.

"_**Just like me**__**, t**__**hey long to be close to you."**_

Looks at the oncoming group of fangirls, Zane starts to run. "Oh fuck me."

As Zane runs away from the fangirls that were chasing him, he gets hit again with more gold dust.

"_**On the day that you were born**__** t**__**he angels got together and decided**__** t**__**o create a dream come true.**__**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**__**of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue."**__**  
**_  
"AAAAHHHHH! MY DAMN EYES!" screams Zane in pain.

"_**That is why all the girls in town,**__**follow you all around."**_

Zane runs blindly into the woods so his fangirls will not find him.

"_**Just like me**__**, t**__**hey long to be close to you."**_

Finally cleaning out his eyes from the gold dust he sees Atticus and Jaden with a portable boom box with the Carpenters' playing.

_**"**__**Just like me**__**, t**__**hey long to be close to you."**_

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you guys?" asked Zane as he growled in anger.

Then all Atticus and Jaden could say was "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Close to you..."


	8. Freeze Dried Kittens

Title: Freeze Dried Kittens

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Supreme King Haou Yuki and Hotaru Yuki

Word Count: 567

Rating: K+/PG

Summary: Haou shows his lighter side to his daughter.

Notes: This is a Christmas gift fic for a dear and wonderful friend.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Hotaru Yuki.

* * *

Haou was sitting on his thrown discussing with his court advisers as the sound of girlish laughter was heard coming from the library. Looking towards the direction of the laughter, Haou got up from his thrown, excused himself as he walked towards the library. Peaking in, he saw his daughter Hotaru who was in total hysterics from what she was apparently reading.

"What is so amusing child that I could hear your laughter from the throne room?" asked Haou as he walked up to his daughter.

Looking up from the book that she was reading, Hotaru giggled and smiled at her father, "Oh I just read something extremely funny that is all daddy."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Just something about how to avoid writing clichés in fiction. Right now I am reading about dark warlords."

Haou smiled knowing that he, himself, is a dark warlord and then he asked, "What kind of clichés?"

Suddenly Hotaru started listing off things that Haou knew that he did. "Executing underlings, dropping enemies into boiling oil, and stuff like that." she stated trying her damnedest to keep a straight face in front of her father.

Haou raised an eyebrow at his child, then thinking to himself, 'How can executing underlings and boiling oil be funny? Either she has been hanging around Johan to damn much or she left something out that was the source of her laughter.' Guessing it was the latter, Haou then asked, "Okay then…"

But before he could finish, Hotaru interrupted him with a question of her own, "Do you or have you ever eaten or snacked on freeze dried kittens daddy?"

Haou snickered. 'So this was the funny thing she was laughing about.' He thought.

"Well daddy?"

"Oh yes I have!" Haou said so sarcastically with a look of mock seriousness to his face, "They are so delicious! And they are a great daily part of an evil king's serving of vitamin C."

"Really?" Hotaru played along, "What part tastes the best?"

He started pacing, giving off this look of serious on his face as he was thinking, "Let's see… I would have to say…"

"Yes daddy?"

"The tail." replied Haou with a smile reminiscent of his lighter half Jaden Yuki and then he started singing. "Kitty tails are so much fun! How I love to eat them, yum, yum, yum!"

Hotaru couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out in a wave of laughter that could be heard throughout the entire castle. This was a rare sight indeed. To see her own father, the Supreme King of all of Dark World, dancing and singing about eating freeze dried kitten tails was a sight not to be missed. It was one of those few rare times that Haou let his lighter side of Jaden out for the sake of his little girl.

"Come on Hotaru, do the Kitty Tail Yum, Yum dance with your dad." suggested Haou to the young woman.

"Okay daddy." said Hotaru as she started copying her father's moves step by step.

A few minutes later, Haou walked back to his throne room with Hotaru as a kitten walked up to his feet. Picking it up, he playfully mouth the tip of mouthed the tip of the kitten's tail. Staring at her dad, Hotaru smiled and asked, "How does it taste daddy?"

Looking back at her, Haou said, "These taste better freeze dried."


	9. Haunted By Guilt

Title: Haunted By Guilt

Author: Cin Hogan

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Jaden Yuki

Word Count: 217

Rating: T

Summary: Jaden is very desperate for money does something he isn't proud of.

Notes: This was written using Write This 2 BETA

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi .

* * *

He hated doing this but he was desperate and he needed a reason to get more cards for his Duel Monster's deck. He could have chosen many other ways to get the money he needed. He could of asked his best friend Jesse for a small lone till he got on his feet or for a place to crash till he got enough money to move on. Or he could have asked Aster or Atticus for the money to. But he didn't want to be a burden to them. And Syrus just got married and started a family and Jaden knew that he shouldn't be burdening him with his problems either. As he walked to the bank Jaden would soon feel a huge load of guilt for about what he was about to do. He never did anything so... Well let's say he was so desperate to do anything to have enough money to put clothes on his back, food in his stomach, a place to sleep and money to get knew cards. He was doing so well till now, but he had to step to doing something he was to uncomfortable in doing. Soon he found himself in front of the bank. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors of the Domino City Sperm Bank.


	10. I Flask You Once

Title: I Flask You Once

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Hell Kaiser Zane Truesdale, Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki

Word Count: 109

Rating: T

Summary: Zane is on trial for poisoning Jaden and putting Jaden in a coma.

Notes: This was written using Write This 2 BETA

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi .

* * *

He just smirked at the judge and the jury. He didn't care what they or anyone thought of him for that matter. He was too thrilled that this became such a media circus for him and all. He wanted to end it all as soon as possible anyway. Whether if he was going to die or serve life in prison Zane didn't give a shit. He did what he thought had to be done. He poisoned Jaden Yuki, who laid in a coma in the Domino City hospital for something Zane thought, no knew, that Jaden did wrong to him. And if that flask of poison wasn't found in Jaden's things then he would of never have been found out. But that is what happens when Jaden had a nosy friend like Jesse Anderson being all too suspicious of him seeing Jaden a lot lately. All Zane wanted is to see Jaden suffer and suffer harshly as the poison slowly killed Jaden from the inside out. The question on every one's mind was what was the poison and where did the infamous Zane Hell Kaiser Truesdale get such a thing.


	11. Killer on the Loose

Title: Killer on the Loose

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Jim 'Crocodile' Cook and Cin Wiseman

Prompt: Death

Word Count: 140

Rating: T

Summary: There is a serial killer on the loose at Duel Academy.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Wiseman.

* * *

He had her where he wanted her. He had killed everyone else that stood in his way. Jim killed every student and academy faculty member on campus with no compassion or remorse. His greatest pleaser was killing Jaden and Jesse. With them in the way, he wouldn't have his prize that he cornered in the gym. Hell Jim was so obsessed that he killed his crocodile Shirley without a second thought. Every one suspected that his Eye of Orichalcum was to blame, causing his mind to warp and fester in sadistic cruelty. But there was no one left to prove that theory but one and she was stuck in the gym with an insane mass murderer and had no place else to run. As Cin turned around all Jim did was smile and laugh at her before pulling the trigger.


	12. King's Captive

Title: King's Captive

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Supreme King Haou Judai, Jaden Yuki, Supreme Queen Zara, Cin Wiseman

Shipping: Monarchshipping/Heroshipping

Word Count: 985

Rating: T+

Summary: One of many stories of Dark World on how the Supreme King met his Supreme Queen.

Notes: God, I wrote this fic by hand in my drabble journal about a year and a half ago and never typed it out till now. Took me a damn while to get motivated into typing it but I did enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Zara and Cin Wiseman.

* * *

In the center of a dark forest was a quiet and peaceful peasant village in the vast lands of Dark World. It was like any other peasant village reminiscent of Earth's past of medieval Europe. All was quiet one evening till an evil nobleman and his demon knights rode into the village which started the raid that woke the peasants from their sleep. As the village woke to an evil none of them had ever known before, the villagers found their precious home destroyed. As the raiders ripped humans form their homes and looted the village, an armed ogre runs to his lord to deliver the latest news about his king's latest conquest.

"My king, the warriors have broken the spirits of the villagers and are burning the village to the ground."

"Has the pillaging of the goods begun yet?" asked the Supreme King.

The ogre nodded, "Yes and the goods are large and plentiful my king."

"Good. Now let's kill all the duelists and enslave the rest!"

As the village burned and villagers were either killed or enslaved, a young maiden with a fiery will and a never-say-die spirit fights for the freedom of her family and home. With a sword in her hands and with an anger that she never felt before, she lunges at her attackers.

"You killed my father, mother and older brothers and enslaved my younger siblings! You shan't get me and I will fight to the burning depths of the Shadow Realm to get my loved ones back and revenge to my dearly departed family!"

The young maiden fought hard and vigorous, then the Supreme King road toward her and his warriors, "Take that sword away from that wench and hold her! I want her alive!"

As the ogres followed their king's request as the young maiden fought with them till she couldn't fight anymore. Soon captured and out of breath, she stood there helpless as the Supreme King got off his mighty steed and walked to her. Taking off his helm, the young king stared at the brave maiden.

"Well, who do we have here?" asked the Supreme King.

"A woman who fights in what she believes in! How dare you kill and enslave my family and fellow villagers! How dare you burn down my village I once called my beloved home! You pathetic bastard how dare you! HOW DARE YOU!

The maiden stared at the Supreme King's deep and erotic golden yellow eyes as the flames from the fire hit his onyx battle armor as the light casted shadows on his rigid but handsome face only made the young woman a bit overwhelmed. Trying hard to fight her fiery lusts within her, the young maiden coldly glared at him.

The Supreme King cruelly smiled and said to the woman, "Oh my dear, I do dare do such an act of destruction because it suits me. It suits me extremely well."

Just hearing his seductive and silver-tongued voice was almost too hard for the young woman to bear. _'How, how can I have these feelings of lust for a man I am suppose to despise more than Satan himself? My lord in heaven above, please forgive my lovelorn soul for any trespass I will make this night. I hate him with all my heart and soul but my body is longing for him to take my body now!'_

The Supreme King looked at her and asked, "What may I ask of thee, what is thy name?"

"Zara." said the maiden as she turned her head away from him ashamed and feeling betrayed by her lustful thoughts.

Looking at her ruby red eyes, silky raven hair and flaming red lips that told Haou that she begged for him to kiss her. She quickly turned away from his hungry glance when he spoke to her again.

"Well." He said with a wicked smile that told her that he wanted only one thing from her, "Take her to my tent at our camp and make sure she is firmly tied! I will deal with this tempting wench later… personally! Now saddle up men, we are heading back to our camp!" Saddling up on his black steed, the Supreme King lead his troops out of the village, clamming another small victory for himself, but Haou only thought of the prize that evening.

Later at the campsite, Zara is forced into a tent and shackled to the center post. Looking around the tent, she saw many a splendor. From fine satin tapestries, silken pillows, exotic rugs, golden challises and jewels from the farthest places of Dark World. Zara's awe was interrupted when the Supreme King entered his tent.

"I see you are impressed by my hoard of treasure, but this nothing compared to my greatest prize."

"And what might that be?" snapped Zara coldly.

Haou was very impressed by the young maiden's spirit that it was a wise choice to keep this woman for himself. Walking up to her, Haou cupped her chin and smiled cruelly. "You!" snapped the Supreme King as he forced a kiss upon her.

She closed her eyes and accepted Haou's kiss.

She was in heaven till Jaden then asked her, "Hey, Cin is everything okay? You never left for lunch and I got worried; so I came back and brought you lunch."

Cin looked as soon realized that she wasn't in a tent chained to a pole, but in a classroom at Duel Academy. It was all a daydream, a wonderful daydream. Blushing, Cin finally acknowledged Jaden who was looking at her with deep concern.

"Is everything really okay Cin? Do you need to see Miss Fontane or something? Because I can take you need…"

Before Jaden could finish what he was saying, Cin kissed him deeply, and just like she fantasized he did to her. Smiling Jaden returned the kiss hoping that this moment would never end.


	13. One too Many

Title: One too Many

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Jim Cook, Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki

Word Count: 205

Rating: T

Summary: Jim is drunk

Notes: This was written using Write This 2 BETA

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi .

* * *

"Where in the bloody 'ell is Shirley mate? Hic!" said Jim in a slurred voice.

No one expected to see drunk today, especially at the Duel Monsters convention on the mainland. Last time they checked Jim was sober and he left his crocodile Shirley back at the academy. Where he went after they got to the Kaiba pavilion who knew, but when he showed his face again he was stone cold drunk. Jaden and Jesse looked at Jim with concern in his eyes wondering where he got the bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey in his hand that was in his hand since they have only been her less than an hour.

"Um... Jim?" Jaden paused, "Shirley is back at the academy. She isn't here."

"Bloody 'ell! Ja... den an' Jessssssss." snickered at his two friends as he could barely keep his balance.

"Where did you get the alcohol Jim?" asked Jesse as he and Jaden help Jim to a nearby table.

"Bought it mate. Hic!"

Jaden looked at Jesse then at Jim and asked, "But from were though?"

"'ere mate!" said Jim as he pointed to a liquor store across the street.

Both Jesse and Jaden looked at each other alarmed if Crowler found out.


	14. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Title: Poor Unfortunate Soul

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Jesse, Atticus, Zane and Jaden

Word Count: 335

Rating: T

Summary: Jesse cons a girl to sell her soul for protection.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

"Sign."

She bit her lip as he saw the blood started to show from her bite mark. Jesse knew he had her. It was either sign her soul over to him or face the horrible consequences that her mortality had for her. As the Supreme King's right hand man, Jesse had the power and the resources to back him up by any means necessary.

"What is wrong girl? You do want safety and salvation with the Supreme King and his unholy minions don't you?"

The girl nodded yes and Jesse just smiled with a toothy smile and the arrogance of the devil himself, "Then sign the contract."

As the girl looked at the contract that Jesse set before her a half a hour earlier, Zane an Atticus hid in the shadows watching Jesse's every cold and cruel move in the form of sweetness and sugarcoated lies. He was good. With that ol' southern charm that only a sleazy conman can get away with. Both Atticus and Zane knew that Jaden picked the right person for the job when it came to this piece of eye candy.

Soon Jesse saw the girl scribble her name in her own blood on the magical flesh that was the contract. Jesse smiled as he took the contract, rolled it up and lead the girl to a door where the Harpy Lady Sisters were waiting to clean the girl up and take her to her new bed chamber. After the girl left, Zane an Atticus came out of hiding and congratulated Jesse for his latest success.

"Good work Jess." said a smug and cold voice that also came out of the shadows.

"Thanks Jaden, I know what it takes to persuade someone to do things." replied Jesse with another cruel smile as he handed Jaden the signed contract.

Jaden just smiled back at Jesse, Atticus and Zane, all of them knowing that the girl has lost her freedom, soul among other things to the Supreme King and his personal minions.


	15. Stalker in the Night

Title: Stalker in the Night

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Character/s: Tyranno Hassleberry and Cindy Wiseman

Pairing: Tyranno Hassleberry and Cindy Wiseman

Prompt: 96 - Writer's Choice

Word Count: 192

Rating: T

Summary: Hassleberry's darker side appears to torment a friend in the abandoned Obelisk Blue dorms.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hassleberry from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, he is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cindy Wiseman.

* * *

He walked through the darkness of the abandoned dorm with a huge Phillips head screwdriver in hand. He heard that Cindy was practicing some of her black magick here and that he was going to enjoy torturing her. Hassleberry hated when his dino DNA got the better of him and made him act all feral and wild but he also had to admit that he loved the sickening thrill of the hunt and the possible kill when it did happen.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Cindy darlin'! Daddy's home!" bellowed Hassleberry as he walked through the hidden corridors to the hidden alchemy lab of professor Banner where Cindy was more than likely was at.

That is when he started to laugh, "Oh come on out hun. I ain't gonna hurt you... much! Hahahaha!"

Walking to the entrance of the lab, Hassleberry saw her terrified and ready to defend herself if necessary. As he came closer to her she screamed, "Stay back Hassleberry or I swear that I will hurt you!"

Stopping within a foot of her, Hassleberry smiled evilly and said, "Who will do the hurting here sweet thing?"


	16. Supreme King in the Big City

Title: Supreme King in the Big City

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Character: Supreme King Jaden

Prompt: 50 - Pain

Word Count: 256

Rating: T

Summary: The Supreme King gets lost in Domino City

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

He was lost, very lost. He wasn't use to such a place like Domino City before. Thatch homes, shacks and brick castles yes; but skyscrapers and the like? No it only confused the man and he thought he was confused before being the spirit of Jaden Yuki's past self. He took control when Jaden fell asleep at the bus stop and as to where Jaden was headed to Haou had no damn clue. So he stopped to look around for a bit and take in the sites that were his host's home town. Soon a screaming was heard and Haou had to turn to see where it was coming from. Turning into an alley, Haou saw a young woman about to get mugged or worse by a small group of boys about Jaden's age. That is when Haou intervened, hitting the closest boy in the face with a hard left punch causing the boy to fall and the other boys to focus their attention on him and not their intended victim. All Haou did was smile cruelly at the boys and kneed one boy in the balls and giving another boy a nasty right hook to the nose with a harsh crunching sound. As the boys tried to attack Haou, Haou never let up his resolve to put a stop to these punks brutal attack of an innocent. He was lost in the big city, yes, but when it came to fighting he was totally in his home environment. And he loved every minute of it.


	17. The Hunter and the Hunted

Title: The Hunter and the Hunted

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Hell Kaiser Zane, Supreme King Jaden and Jim Cook

Word Count: 179

Rating: T

Summary: Hell Kaiser is running from his life from an infamous witch hunter that was hired by the Supreme King.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

This was the last place Zane needed to be. A forest, a very thick somewhat dense and dead forest; one misstep, wrong turn or trip could cause instant death for him. Not that if he wasn't dead already, more like undead to be more exact, but that was the life or unlife of a vampire. And the last thing he wanted was to be dusted when he was so close to obtaining his goal. And there was one man that stood between him and his beloved prize, Haou Judai, the Supreme King of Dark World. So what does the Supreme King do, send out his best men to hunt him down to no avail, so after the king kills his worthless men he hires the best witch hunter in all of Dark World to kill him at best or at worst capture him so the Supreme King could finish him off.

"Goin' somewhere mate?" sounded the one voice Zane was hoping and praying to all the dark gods to not want it to be, the witch hunter, James Cook.


	18. War Trophy

Title: War Trophy

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Character/s: Jesse Anderson and Cindy Wiseman

Pairing: Jesse Anderson and Cindy Wiseman

Prompt: 17 - Chains

Word Count: 235

Rating: T

Summary: Jesse finds out starting a war with the Supreme King has its advantages.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse Anderson from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, he is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cindy Wiseman.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire and missiles could be heard from all directions and the fact that he started it all pleased him. The fighting, the bombings, the killings, the destruction… everything. Jesse knew that this is how it was going to be and that is the way he wanted it. Looking at the monitors in front of him that showed the vast carnage from the fighting between his men and those of the Supreme King, he smiled cruelly. Taking a sip from the glass of cold whiskey he turned his attention from the monitors to the chain he was holding. One the end of that chain that Jesse was holding was a collar that held his greatest prize. And that was the one thing that he wanted more than anything in the world, his former best friend's wife, Cin the Supreme Queen. Jesse wasn't going to deny himself the prize that was the Supreme King Haou Judai's lover, bride and queen that he started this war in order to get her. She sat next to him on the cold floor wearing nothing but a spiked dog collar and a look of disgust as tears streamed down her sweet face. Smiling evilly at her Jesse forcefully pulled her up to him and licked her cheek while he let out a cruel laugh. "Mawahahaha! What is wrong Cin? Don't you know that you are my queen now?"


	19. Zero Equals Two

Title: Zero Equals Two

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Characters: Dark Tyranno Hassleberry and Cin Wiseman

Shipping: Tyrantshipping

Word Count: 240

Rating: T

Summary: Hassleberry and Cin are prisoners of a cult that has twisted beliefs.

Notes: Had a dream about this a year ago and wrote it by hand but never typed it up till now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tyranno Hassleberry from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, he is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Cin Wiseman.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" snapped Hassleberry in a cold an angry huff.

"I did what I thought I had to do Ty," Cin sighed and lowered her head in shame, "I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't have a choice? Bullshit! You so to had a choice and now we are in deep!"

"How was I supposed to know that they were going to act like that?! Normal people don't act like that!" said Cin as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I thought you had more brains than that Cin! Remember zero equals two here, ZERO EQUALS MOTHERFUCKING TWO!" screamed Hassleberry as he walked passed her a couple of times.

Cin tried holding back her tears in hopes Hassleberry wouldn't see and not get anymore angrier than he already was, but it was too late, Hassleberry already made up his mind. Stomping up to her, he grabbed Cin by her upper arms and pinned her against the wall of the cell where they were held. Cin's eyes widened as she tried to struggle out of Hassleberry's tight grip, but to no avail, his was tightening his grip on her as he pressed her harder against the wall.

That is when she sensed something different about him. She had no clear idea what was going on with him, but the feeling she was getting from Hassleberry was too weird to not slip from her mind anytime soon.


	20. A Friend's Dark Betrayal

Title: A Friend's Dark Betrayal

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Character/s: Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Supreme King Jaden and Dark Jesse

Prompt: 48 - Forsaken

Word Count: 360

Rating: T

Summary: Jaden confronts Jesse for something Jesse did terribly wrong.

Notes: Inspired by this nifty little writing program called Write This 2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi, I own Cindy Wiseman

* * *

"Why in the hell did you lie to me Jesse? Why did you do this to me?" shouted Jaden as he confronted his best friend in front of the main entrance of the gamers' convention in Domino City that was held by Kaiba Corp. Jaden was hurt and pissed. He didn't think that he could ever trust Jesse again after this.

"Jaden I can explain, really. Just give me a damn chance to explain myself." whimpered Jesse as tears started to fall down his face.

"So can you now? Can you?! Try explaining it to Cindy who is so fucking petrified of you that Miss. Fontanne has to constantly watch her to make sure she doesn't kill herself!"

Jesse lowered his head. He didn't mean to hurt her; he was just possessed by a strange duel spirit that promised him that he could have Cindy for himself. The spirit told him that if he got her drunk that he could win her over. Well that was a lie. And he knew it.

Jaden could tell that Jesse was hiding something and that Jesse wasn't going to tell him anything that he could forgive him for. Jaden could sense the darkness that was building up in Jesse and it was only a matter of time before the darkness consumes him.

"WHY DID YOU RAPE CINDY?!" shouted Jaden with so much anger and rage that he let his Supreme King side out to confront him.

Every one of their friends from Duel Academy heard the yelling from Jaden, that they walked up to them to see what was going on, and were in shock with Jaden's accusation. They couldn't see Jesse being the type of person to rape a girl, let alone think of doing so.

"BECAUSE!" Jesse's eyes turned ember in anger as he faced Jaden with a sickening smile, "BECAUSE SHE IS MINE AND WILL BE MINE HAOU JUDAI AND NEVER FORGET THAT! IS THAT UNDERSTOUD YOUR HIGHNESS?!"

Jaden's eyes glowed gold as he hit Jesse in the face with a viscous right hook. Looking down at Jesse, the Supreme King yelled, "SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS JESSE ANDERSON! NEVER!"


End file.
